


Running Late

by MagiKatFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically just some locker room smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKatFish/pseuds/MagiKatFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi stay late after practice one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

A thin veil of misty water vapor wove through the gym locker room. The sound of the showers running filled the silence that otherwise permeated the room. The sunlight filtering in through the windows had faded to a dim orange. Practice had run late, and everyone else on the team had already gone home except for the two who had stayed behind to clean up. It would be time for dinner soon, indicated by the incessant buzzing of one of the two remaining members’ phones.

“Akaashi!”

The sound of cascading water suddenly cut off and Bokuto could hear the sound of footsteps approaching.

“Hey, Akaashi!”

Akaashi rounded the corner, his hair lying flat atop his head and dripping with water. His towel was resting across his bare shoulders. “Yes, Bokuto?”

Bokuto blinked owlishly, once, before he shook his head and held up the buzzing object in his hand. He had already changed back into his uniform. “Your mom keeps calling you.”

“Oh, thank you. I should call her and let her know I’ll be home soon.”

Akaashi held out a hand to receive his phone from Bokuto. The ace felt his face heating up with Akaashi’s eyes fixed on him. The vice-captain was dressed in nothing more than his boxer briefs—tight boxer briefs, Bokuto could not help but notice—and small beads of water trickled down his exposed and lean frame, sliding across the skin of his bare chest and towards his hips.

“Bokuto.”

Bokuto startled and realized he had been staring for a bit too long. He met Akaashi’s gaze and the vice-captain quirked an eyebrow at him. Bokuto smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. His heart was beating fiercely and he had just noticed Akaashi’s gorgeous toned legs and the way his delicate fingers seemed to be reaching out to touch him. He felt an overwhelming warmth pool low in his gut.

“Bokuto.”

“Ah, sorry Akaashi!” Bokuto yelped and laughed nervously. “I was just thinking…”

“Yes?” Akaashi lowered his arm and waited patiently for Bokuto to regain his voice and look him in the eyes.

“I was just thinking that maybe you should let her know you’ll be home late tonight,” Bokuto blurted out, his face definitely red now.

Akaashi remained quiet and expressionless for a moment after that. A dreadful, agonizingly long moment, Bokuto thought as he fidgeted. Finally, Akaashi nodded.

“Sure.”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up and Akaashi would swear to anyone that his captain literally hooted with joy before tackling him in an embrace and pressing him against the closest wall of lockers for a kiss. Bokuto enthusiastically threaded his fingers through Akaashi’s wet hair and peppered the setter’s cheeks, nose, forehead and lips with dozens of quick kisses. Akaashi placed the palm of his hand firmly against Bokuto’s chest and looked up at the ace with a pointed expression.

“Let me call my mother first.”

Those eyes blinked again, once, before Bokuto frowned and leaned in to kiss Akaashi a second time. He went right for the mouth and pushed Akaashi closer against the lockers. Akaashi allowed Bokuto to have his way for a while, enjoying the deepened kiss and the feeling of Bokuto’s fingers in his hair. Slowly, Bokuto’s hands slid out of his hair and down to his sides, brushing against the exposed skin of his waist. Akaashi shivered, partially from the cold air against his sensitive skin but mostly because of the way Bokuto’s fingers tickled as the ace softly touched him. 

When they broke away from the kiss, Bokuto gasped out a chuckle and Akaashi drew a sharp breath. “You’re very impatient today, Bokuto.”

Bokuto’s hands slid down the bare skin of Akaashi’s waist until the tips of his fingers reached the lining of Akaashi’s underwear. He leaned in to kiss Akaashi again, but this time Akaashi stopped him with a forceful push against his chest. Bokuto stumbled backwards in surprise until his legs hit the bench behind him. He squawked and fell ungracefully onto the bench in a flurry of flailing limbs. 

“Akaashi, what was that—”

Akaashi threw one of his legs over the bench and straddled Bokuto, pinning him on his back against the bench. Bokuto craned his neck up at the setter with an indignant pout.  
“That was unfair.”

Akaashi leaned down and slipped his hands under Bokuto’s shirt, trailing his touch across Bokuto’s warm stomach. “What’s unfair,” Akaashi mumbled as he kissed Bokuto’s jaw, “is how much more you’re wearing than me.”

With that, Akaashi pushed Bokuto’s shirt up and over his head. The fabric fell discarded to the floor and Akaashi began to trail slow kisses down Bokuto’s neck to the crook where it met his shoulders, sucking on the skin every so often and making Bokuto squirm. Bokuto sucked in a sharp breath when Akaashi bit down on his exposed skin before suddenly grabbing hold of the setter’s waist. He felt around for the lining of Akaashi’s underwear as his vice-captain started to kiss down his chest, teasingly close to his nipples. Bokuto continued to squirm, desperate for more contact due to Akaashi’s slow pace, and slipped his hands into Akaashi’s underwear, grasping firmly and causing the usually calm Akaashi to startle slightly. 

“You need to be patient, Bokuto,” Akaashi mumbled against Bokuto’s skin, his lips brushing against the right nipple. Bokuto whined quietly and squeezed again in response. 

Akaashi smiled fondly and took the bud of Bokuto’s nipple in between his teeth. Bokuto arched his back at the contact. Akaashi took his time before turning his attention to the left, and then slowly down to the navel. Bokuto’s hands began to push Akaashi’s underwear down to his thighs. Akaashi grabbed one of Bokuto’s wrists with his hand to stop him and looked up to meet Bokuto’s narrowed eyes.

“Forget patience,” Bokuto’s voice rumbled deeply.

“If that’s what you want,” Akaashi replied. He slid off Bokuto’s waist and onto the bench, taking Bokuto’s belt in his hands and undoing the buckle with practiced ease. He grabbed the waistline of Bokuto’s pants and hooked his fingers under Bokuto’s underwear, tugging them down to the ace’s knees. Akaashi could not help but smirk when he saw how hard Bokuto was, though his own underwear was starting to feel too tight for comfort as well. He took Bokuto’s cock in one hand and stroked it slowly a few times. Bokuto continued to squirm and arched his back more. Then, without much fanfare, Akaashi grabbed the shaft of Bokuto’s cock, leaned down, and took Bokuto’s cock into his mouth.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto gasped and laced his fingers through Akaashi’s hair, tightening his grip. 

Akaashi hummed and flicked his tongue across Bokuto’s slit. He began to suck with a gentle pace, rolling his tongue across the head every so often. He lowered his grip on Bokuto’s shaft and slowly took in more and more of Bokuto with each suck, moaning every so often and feeling heat pooling in his own gut whenever he looked up through his lashes to see Bokuto’s flushed, breathless face. He used his free hand to stroke himself as well, savoring the way Bokuto panted as he continued to suck on him. The ace’s fingers tugged at Akaashi’s hair, pulling him closer, and every so often Bokuto would groan with pleasure and thrust his hips forward slightly.

“Ah! A-Akaashi, please,” Bokuto cried and tossed his head back when the setter squeezed Bokuto’s shaft with his fingers and lips.

Akaashi quickened the pace and he could tell from Bokuto’s increasingly erratic breathing that he was getting close. Akaashi was fully erect as well, and knew neither of them would last much longer if he continued. So, with a final strong press of his lips and a loud moan from Bokuto, Akaashi pulled away, licking his lips.

Bokuto craned his neck to peer at Akaashi, his whole face flushed and his eyes dilated. He tilted his head, confused as to why Akaashi stopped, but Akaashi had already gotten off the bench and was digging through his bag.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, unable to keep the pitch of his voice from rising due to his arousal.

Akaashi returned and that was when Bokuto noticed the condom Akaashi was holding. Akaashi set it aside and sat back down on the bench. He noticed Bokuto eyeing him and asked, “Is something wrong, Bokuto?”

Bokuto shook his head hurriedly. His heartbeat was racing wildly and every inch of his skin was burning. Every part of him yearned for the beautiful setter sitting in front of him, so much so that it physically ached.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Bokuto exclaimed a little too quickly. “I want you, Akaashi.”

“Are you sure?” Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded his head aggressively. “Yeah. Please, Akaashi, I need you.”

Akaashi nodded once. “Then lay back down.”

Bokuto did as he was told and settled back down. Akaashi scooted closer and leaned forward, holding two of his fingers in front of Bokuto’s mouth.

“Suck,” Akaashi commanded.

Bokuto took Akaashi’s delicate fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Akaashi pulled out his fingers after a moment and, with a final glance at Bokuto, traced a circle around his hole and slid one finger inside. He could feel Bokuto’s muscles tensing at the insertion, squeezing against his finger.

“Relax, Bokuto,” Akaashi said, running his other hand up one of Bokuto’s thighs to spread his legs farther apart. He ran his fingers across the tip of Bokuto’s cock and pumped the shaft a few times.  
Bokuto took a deep breath and Akaashi slid his finger a little deeper inside, moving it around. Slowly, Bokuto began to loosen up, enough for Akaashi to slide in a second finger. Carefully, he began to stretch Bokuto’s hole, scissoring his two fingers. Bokuto moaned loudly when Akaashi brushed his prostate with his finger.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto called breathily, biting his lip, “please.”

Akaashi complied and took out his fingers, satisfied with how stretched Bokuto was. He grabbed the condom and tore it open, sliding it over his own erect cock with a couple final preparatory strokes. He could feel himself reaching his limit as his cock ached for release. He placed his hands atop Bokuto’s knees, rubbing small circles against the bare skin, as he lined up to enter Bokuto.  
“Ready?”

“Just do it already Akaashi!” Bokuto demanded. His eyes fixed on Akaashi’s, ablaze with need.

Akaashi obliged and thrust into Bokuto. Bokuto let out a strangled scream that faded to a deep moan. Akaashi pulled out slowly, almost all the way out, before thrusting in again and causing Bokuto to cry out a second time. He settled on this pace, a rhythmic in and out, and listened to Bokuto’s moans and screams as the ace squeezed Akaashi’s cock tightly with each thrust.

“You’re doing well, Bokuto,” Akaashi praised, breathless with his own arousal, “you feel so good.”

Akaashi leaned down and captured Bokuto’s lips in a deep, needy kiss. Bokuto responded instantly, pushing his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth and wrapping his arms around the setter, his hands running across the ridge of his spine as if trying to take all of him in. Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s desperate moans through the kiss, driving him closer to the edge.

“Ah! Akaashi, I’m s-so close,” Bokuto gasped when they broke away for air, “hurry, please, hurry.”

Bokuto’s fingers dug into Akaashi’s bare shoulders as he continued to keen in desperate need. Akaashi was close too, and his steady pace began to speed up as both of them approached climax. Akaashi struck Bokuto’s prostrate mercilessly, the ace a moaning mess underneath him, and with a last, powerful thrust, Bokuto cried out and came against Akaashi’s chest. His hole squeezed tightly against Akaashi’s cock as Bokuto called his name, and that pushed Akaashi over the edge too, his vision flashing hot white as he came as well. He pulled out of Bokuto and collapsed against his captain’s chest, Bokuto’s arms still wrapped around him, both of them sweaty, panting messes.

“I love you, Akaashi,” Bokuto breathed out.

Akaashi pressed his face against Bokuto’s chest and mumbled, “I love you too.”

There was a serene moment of blissful silence between them, warm and wrapped in a tight embrace. Akaashi felt like he could stay like that forever, even when Bokuto began to shift beneath him.

“Akaashi.”

“Hm,” Akaashi responded distractedly.

“You should probably call your mom and let her know you’ll be late…”

There was another moment of silence before Akaashi pushed himself up and glared down at Bokuto with a clearly unamused expression on his face. Bokuto grimaced.

“…and take another shower too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ...WhydidIwritethis?


End file.
